


Letters From a Warden - 03

by Tak



Series: Letters from a warden [3]
Category: Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age:Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dae Amell discovers her feeling for the Crow Zevran maybe a little stronger than she anticipated. When he helps her knock off a few things she has never done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From a Warden - 03

Stretching his arm out of the blankets to the other side of the bed, Fenris felt around for Hawke. When no warm body met his touch, he opened one eye and peered around the tent. Wide awake Hawke sat, Boone asleep against her shoulder, starring into nothing. She was thinking, the way her eyes darted occasionally like she was reading alerted him to her plotting.  
"Faith what's wrong?" He asked sitting up. The last time he had seen her up like that was when Sunshine had gotten very ill while still small.  
"She dreams of the fade." She whispered her gaze sliding to his.  
She hadn't slept a wink, he recognised that look, dark rings forming under wild eyes.  
"She has nightmares like every other child." He tried to reassure her.  
She picked up a letter and flicked it to him. The rustle of paper sounding deafening in the quiet tent. "Read it, read Dae's description of the fade, then you ask our daughter what she dreams about." She lay the child down on her bedroll tucking her in gently, before leaving the tent, disturbing Morfudd as she walked out into the crisp air. She ran her hands over her face, and looked over her old house. Remembering the pains they took to keep Bethany from the circle, remembering the estate her mother gave up because she fell in love with an apostate. Her mind jumping to every pain caused by the fact they had magic in their blood.  
Strong comforting arms wrapped around her waist, Fenris said nothing but offered himself for support.  
"This is my fault isn't it?" Her voice still a whisper for fear if she spoke out loud emotions would get the better of her.  
"If there is a fault, it lies in both of us." He told her. "We both seem to have blood lines with strong magic."  
Hawk looked back at the two tents, the sleeping hound, the little family they built together out of nothing. "Poor child she won't like being any where with out her sisters."  
Fenris paused, the conflict in him visible, slowly he spoke. "Do we have to send her to the circle?"  
"I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth." Hawke snapped "of all the people on the makers green world."  
Fenris shook his head, "She won't fall prey to a demon." Young though they were he knew his girls, they all shared a familiar stubbornness.  
"You did. What makes her so different." Hawke turned to look at him. Her green eyes glittering in the morning sun, her red brows set in straight stern lines at him.  
"You didn't." His said plainly "The pride demon spoke to a lot of us in Faynriel's dream, you said no."  
She attempted to laugh off his serious question "You don't try trick a trickster."  
"You're no trickster. What did it offer you that you could turn down?"  
She looked up to him "You." She said as she touched his face gently her fingers trailing his jaw. "It couldn't offer me my family, It knew I wasn't that stupid. So it offered me you." She looked away and breathed heavily "If the stupid thing hadn't opened its mouth I possibly wouldn't be here."  
"What did I..." He corrected himself "It say"  
"My heart is yours to command." Her hand dropped away from his face fingers trailing him arm and catching his hand. "You wouldn't let any one command you, not even me. Even if you did I didn't want a slave. I wanted my friend."  
He smiled, they all had given in to the whims and desires. Hawke was too use to giving up she wanted for the good of the cause to get tricked by a demon. "Your smarter than a demon and So is she. For now at least there's not much we can do unless its the Ferelden circle you want to take her to."  
"No, no," she sighed looking out into the sunrise. She looked back at him and smiled "there is a swimming hole near here I will take the girls. Perhaps its the house making me panic, reminding me of the way it was."  
Fenris knew the smile, happy face by sad eyes, she was still worried, and would still worry, her smile was there to make him feel better. "Perhaps." He said, playing to her rouse "Perhaps"

_Dearest Faith  
I have been away from the circle for months now. I have cooked for myself, I have seen Redcliffe, and Lothering and walked all the way around the Great Lake I use to stare at from my window. Remi, my Mabari is so filthy from the hike you should see him..._

Morrigan sidled up to the group of the wardens companions.  
"Very convenient you became such good friends with the only person who could protect you from the crows." She mused raising an eyebrow to the assassin.  
"I am very fortunate my saviour comes with a gorgeous set of legs" Zevran smirked with a puckish raise of his brow.  
"We're you all ways this lecherous, or is it a skill honed over the years?" She asked dryly  
"Oh no I had a natural aptitude for it from a young age." He winked at her, knowing his charms ruffled her feathers.  
Oghren belched before interrupting "So elf, exactly how many have you had?"  
"How many what?" He asked the dwarf innocently.  
"Women." He said flatly.  
"You just want to know the women? That could take a while."  
Oghren laughed at his response. "You know who could use a good bedding?" He nodded in the direction the warden had wandered earlier.  
"Why is it," Morrigan sighed "You men think woman can be changed by simply crawling between her legs?"  
Oghren eyed the elf having another swig of ale. "10"  
"10 what?" Zevran's gold eyes slid to the dwarf and narrowed.  
"10 sovereigns " the dwarf continued "If you can do it elf"  
Zevran smiled but shook his head "That is cruel."  
"To Chaste even for you?" He asked  
"I didn't say that." Zevran defended "It's not right to bet on such things."  
Morrigan laughed hardily "And when an assassin gives you a lecture on what's right dwarf. You know your in the wrong."  
Zevran left the others, Leaving Oghren to his drink and inappropriate suggestions. They had followed the river leading out of the Great Lake, the surrounding foliage was lush and green after a gentle spring. It worked in their favour keeping a low profile incase any of Loghain's men came after them. Keeping their precious wardens safe.  
Oghren turned to Morrigan and took another mighty slurp from his flagon "You will notice, He didn't say no."

The sun lazily bathed at the edge of the lake by camp. Dipping its bottom half under the watery Horizon.  
"Go on Remi." She egged him on. "Jump in."  
The dog whined and sat on the bank with her.  
"Think of it as a swim not a bath."  
The giant Mabari twisted his head and barked, she sighed giving in.  
"You're to clever for your own good." She patted his neck and he barked in confirmation.  
"Perhaps he wants a companion for his swim?" Zevran asked parting the bushes and joining them at the edge of the water. "Summer evening, the water is warm," he splashed her playfully. "A swim would be grand."  
She laughed defending her self against the droplets. "How? I have nothing to ware."  
The Antivan man pulled off his Gloves, and un lacing his boots and gave her a wry smile. "I presume you bathe with clothes on?"  
"Swim naked?" She gasped "but your here, I can't get naked."  
He took off the last of his clothes tan skin goose pimpling in the light breeze and waded casually into the tepid waters. "It's your choice," he slipped under the surface, Remi following him into the lake with a loud ungraceful splash. 

The sun was slipping further down light dropping into a dusky hue turning the water red, as she watched Zevran and Remi swim about while she stood alone from the side.  
"Alright!" She exclaimed loudly "I'll swim."  
She leant her staff against a tree, unpinned her hair from the buns and plats she kept it in and slipped her feet out of her slippers.  
"No peaking." She called out to him as she began to shed her robes.  
He placed his hands over his face. "What ever you desire."  
She unlaced her chemise, allowing the soft fabric to glide off her body.  
He did peak, glancing between his fingers as she stepped cautiously into the water. The liquid lapping at her delicate foot. Enveloping her shapely calves and thighs.  
He turned Remi barking at him in disappointment  
"Hush hound, when your placed before a beautiful female Mabari and tested we shall see how you fear." He whispered.  
"You can look now." She said standing behind him, shoulders covered by the slowly darkening water her long ebony hair drifting along the ripples she made.  
Remi barked happily paddling around the couple.  
"He seems to be enjoying himself." She noted following the dog out into depths.  
"And you how are you enjoying it?"  
She giggled "It's strangely liberating."  
"Your first time?"  
"It will be of no surprise, but there is a lot I haven't done." She sighed and placed her feet on the lake floor feeling the mud squeeze between her toes, and letting the gentle breeze chill her shoulders.  
"And yet with all the fun you are having, something still troubles you." He waded towards her placing a wet hand on her shoulder.  
"I have survived both the Harrowing, and the Joining. Watched a king get slaughtered so a corrupt lord could usurp the throne. Parlayed with werewolves and demons and you know what? I've never even kissed a man!" She turned to him in that moment "The first 10 years of my life I was locked in a castle, the last I have been locked in a tower. I don't know what Duncan was thinking wanting me for a Grey warden. I can barely fend for my self." She looked down slapping the water.  
His free hand tilted her chin so she looked up at him, "You defeated me, yes?"  
She huffed blowing a piece of wet hair out of her face. "I still think you threw that battle."  
He laughed at her surliness "ah yes if the Crow's ask it was all a part of a larger plot. I could never be over powered by such a delicate and beautiful flower."  
She placed her hand in the water between them ice quickly forming and spreading out towards some his more favourite parts. He backed away quickly. "I mean an incredibly talented sorceress." He slipped and fell back with a splash.  
Dae laughed pulling her hair back into a wet tail behind her and paddling over to his rescue. She felt around for an arm caught a shoulder and pulled him up. He raised out of the water spluttering "Defeated again. You seem to be making a habit of it."  
"I am starting to wonder if you were lying about being Antiva's greatest Crow."  
He chuckled quietly pushing the one strand that had slipped across her face back behind her ear. "You said you had never kissed a man."  
"Yes." She breathed her eyes locked with his in the funny little intimate moment they had created, she had barely noticed the last of the sunlight had slipped away as the moon reluctantly climbed into the sky.  
"Would you like to?"  
She stood up like a bolt went through her. "I couldn't." She crossed her arms realising her milky white skin glimmered in the dusk reflecting the moonlight. "No, no no." She laughed nervously "A kiss is..." She paused thinking of the lesions her Nanny's taught her about being good and chased, "Well a kiss is something special."  
He smiled hiding the want to laugh, she wouldn't appreciate him finding her naivety amusing.  
"A kiss is something special." He stood up and stepped towards her. "It can also be say a way to express appreciation, like I appreciate you saving my life twice."  
Her dark brows knotted together, as she watched him with weary eyes.  
'How?"  
"Let me show you." As her arms dropped to her sides allowing him to enter her space, he touched her cheek with his hand pulling her lips to his. Her eyes closed, To start it was slow, she was nervous but not reluctant, gently she began to open up. Following his lead. She moved closer to him her hand coming to rest on his bicep as his other hand found her curved waist. He felt her body right next to him, and her tongue began to play with his as their lips pressed together with a hidden passion. he realised she tasted sweet, like honey dew. She was intoxicating, addictive as if there had been a dam for his desire and he had just burst the banks. Slowly his rational defeated his more sensual side he pulled away. As their lips parted, her eyes opened looking at him with a strange wistful gleam, their blue depths reflecting the dark pool they were in. They both stood regaining their breath for a second. Until finally she licked her lips and said "You must really appreciate me."  
"Yes. It appears so." He responded, still unable to pull his eyes from her. As the light dropped so had the temperature, the breeze brining the slightest rose to her cheeks and nose, making them match her bud like lips. This time it was her to step forward sliding both hands over his shoulders pulling him in and close ensnaring him. One leg wrapped around his thigh she could feel him react to her, her lips trailed off his to his jaw, then neck, tongue lips and teeth worked together across his collar bone and beautifully toned chest. She didn't want the feeling to end, she had shied away from him for so long, listening to the warnings of others. He was an assassin sent to kill her, he said him self his preferred style was to Lure them into a trap and then snap. She could see how he could get away with it. Despite all the warnings, and knowing better, she had fallen to his charms so quickly. His hands moved to her backside and he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist so that he could kiss each breast, his tongue flicking her nipple.  
Remi barked at them both, his ferocious Mabari battle cry startling the lovers sending them both crashing back into the water.  
Dae laughed surfacing first. Zevran a moment later, less impressed by the interruption.  
"I thought you were on my side?'" He protested splashing the Mabari "and to think I shared my dinner with you."  
Dae slipped under the water again using it to slick her hair back off her face. She began to slowly saunter back towards the shore line and clothes. He watched her hair trail a black line between her shoulders down her spine to her backside, the tips still dragging in the lake despite the water brushing the edge of her hips. She paused trailing her fingers in the water as she looked back to him coyly. "I'm in the mood to throw caution to the wind. Care to join me?"

Quietly they snuck back to camp slipping into her tent with out raising any suspicion. Throwing the clothes she didn't put on into a corner of the tent, she kissed him a third time that evening.  
"You know," he whispered quietly breaking a way for a second "if I didn't know you too be such a honest person I wouldn't believe that was your first kiss."  
"I had a good teacher?" She giggled her hands draped over his shoulders, his hands on her hips, his fingers enveloped by the soft fabric. They tiptoed up her sides to the tie at the front of the ice white chemise, slowly he pulled the chord undoing the lacing.  
"There is so much more I could teach you, if you like?" His eyes flicked up from the bow, amber gems glittering with lust and mischief.  
She watched him "Please." She whispered her fingers intertwining with his pulling his hands to her mouth kissing and suckling his fingertips.  
Unlaced, the chemise fell off her shoulders. Catching in the crook of her arms, she dropped them allowing the folds to slip off her body and fall to the floor with a whisper. As lecherous as his comments had been in the past, even in the lake she had caught him peeking. Now his gold eyes were locked with hers, he kissed her, and together they lowered down towards the bed. Side by side, his hands tracing expert lines up and down her body making her sigh. He kissed a trail down her body from her breasts to her navel to her thighs. His tongue slipping into her most sensitive spot. She gasped but covered her mouth with her hands. Not wanting the others to hear. Panting and somewhat distracted she managed to create a small shield big enough to cover the tent and trap and lusty noises she might make. She moaned freely releasing her self to the moment. Feeling the sensation creep up inside her, tantalising her in a way she never thought possible.  
Moving, pulling him up to lie back next to her. She fumbled with the draw string of his pants, her hands shaking from the adrenalin. He coaxed her to straddle him and held her hands in his. "There is no rush my sweet. " He told her softly. "We have all night." 

Kissing her as he made to slip from her tent, he uttered softly "I best be away incase some one casts their disapproving eyes and catches us."  
She groaned in disappointment holding his cheeks to savour the last of the kiss.  
"Does it really matter?" She asked him.  
"Not to me, but I think you'll find it will matter to you."  
She sighed pulling the coverlets up around her shoulders. "So is this like our little secret?"  
"I will make this simple, it is what ever you want it to be." He stroked her face gently cupping her chin and running his thumb over her sweet lips. "I will ask no more than you are willing to give."  
He could taste her smile as he kissed her the final time that night, reluctant as she was to part ways.  
A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth as he walked across camp, a grin he couldn't resist. There was something compelling in that girl.  
"Well don't you look like the cat that ate the canary." Alistair called to him as he walked passed the fire.  
Zevran raised a brow to the chantry boy but paid him little heed slipping past the heavy canvas and lying down on his bed roll.  
He could still feel her, she was cold and crisp. At first he thought it was because of the water, perhaps the night air chilling her skin so it trailed ice up his warm flesh. Then as the night continued she never warmed, like snow on a spring morning it was unexpected but enjoyable. His ice queen with her deep blue eyes that never left his. He rolled on his side, not believing that he still was thinking abut her. Forcing sleep to take his mind from such alluring thoughts.

"You have a crush on the master Assassin?" Morrigan teased, leaning over Dae's shoulder to better see what she was doodling in her note book.  
"What? No!" The young warden exclaimed, defensively snapping the book shut.  
"You were drawing him."  
Dae laughed nervously "Well of course, who else would I draw? Ogrhen is dribbling, Alistair never sits still, you'd burn my efforts and Wynne is busy. I have drawn Remi and Sten more times than I can count. I wanted a change."  
The witch snatched the book and held it up flicking through to picture. "So there is no reason there are hearts in the margins?"  
Dae sighed "I put hearts on everything, give me time and I'll add flowers and butterfly's too."  
Morrigan tisked not getting any of the information she desired. She looked across the camp to the Antivan, who's cocky demeanour gave no more information.  
She crossed her arms. "You must have come back from the lake late. I didn't see you for dinner."  
Dae faltered, "I ... Ah... Went for a swim." She stammered.  
"With the crow."  
Dae threw her hands up. "If you already knew, why interrogate me so? You can be very cruel."  
Morrigan's face softened. "So what is your relationship? Are you leaving your wits at the tent door? Or do you actually love the man?"  
"It is what it is." She told her friend  
"Your words or his?"  
"Mine." Said said firmly "I'm 19 Morrigan, surely I'm allowed a little fun in the midst of this war."  
Morrigan snorted "Yes. Yes you are." She sat on the log next to the warden "Ot's not often I get have people I like to call friends."  
"You know you could change that. Not swooping on them when you first meeting them, oh and maybe not threatening so set them on fire might help."  
The witch smiled. "That is only Alistair."  
"Poor creature. Though he hasn't helped himself." Dae chortled.  
"It's because of our friendship, I try to look out for you." Morrigan continued her yellow eyes somber for a minute.  
"You have told me about the cruelty and folly of men before."  
"And yet" sighed the witch "You manage to pick the man sent to kill you."  
Dae rolled her eyes but her friends words rang in her ears, "If it was love?" She's asked quietly.  
"It explains the madness, but curses you further."  
Dae laughed "Good thing its not then."  
"Good thing." Morrigan patted her hand and stood. The sweet girl was a terrible liar.

_My first moonlight swim. So much for your prudish cousin. I suppose I should start drawing some of my adventures, they maybe of some use to some one a hundred years from now, when the blights are all done. I'm sure sketches of important places are far more interesting that the ramblings of a young girl. I'm sure my flights of girlish fancy have bored even you by now._  
Too bad, I need to tell some one.  
Your the lucky one cousin.  
Love  
Dae  
XOXOXO 


End file.
